poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl
Emerl is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. First appearing in Sonic Battle, Emerl is an ancient combat android called a Gizoid that originates from the Nocturnus Clan. Much later, Emerl was discovered by Professor Gerald Robotnik. Emerl is classified as a superweapon. Gerald attempted to nullify his destructive programming, but failed. In an attempt to curb it, he gave it the same qualities as his creation, Shadow the Hedgehog, a "soul" based on that of Gerald's granddaughter, Maria Robotnik. Relationships Gemerl, Yoshi and Donkey Kong: Philmac: Emerl and friends encounters Philmac battling the Armada in Power Rangers: Super Megaforce, Philmac wants revenge on the ones who killed his team five years ago. Emerl helping Philmac and wanted him to have a brand new life as one of Team Robot's best members. Xion: Ash Ketchum: He and Ash has become best friends since they're were on a journey in the Kalos Region. But when Ash was in danger, Emerl became so worried and he rush to his rescue to save him. Tino Tonitini: He and Tino are good best friends since they've first met in the beach. Tai Kamiya: Emerl was very impressed of seeing Tai was a fearless DigiDestined. And he's also very impressed seeing Tai playing soccer. In the episode Under the Pledging Tree, he gave a present to Tai is the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 badge which makes him happy, since Tai has a very good heart to him and they became best friends. Goku: Hiccup: Toothless: Po the Panda: Trivia *Emerl is now the leader of his own team called the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventure Team. *Emerl will now be Xion's boyfriend in Team Robot In Heroes Forever: Bonds Beyond Time. *Emerl will use a Keyblade called Divewing & fulfill Roxas's promise in Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Emerl will meet Barney in Team Robot in Barney's Great Adventure & see him again in Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island and Emerl's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space. Gallery Emerl.png|Emerl Emerl (3D).png Emerl (Legacy Render Pose).png emerl_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9j4pms.png Emerl (Lion Guard Mark).png|Emerl with his Lion Guard Mark PicsArt 1442079864682.jpg|link=Emerl & Xion 12. Black Data Squad Ranger.png|Emerl as the Black Data Squad Ranger Dark_Warrior.png|Emerl as the Dark Warrior CZrd1ZeWYAAnJnO.png Ultimate emerl legacy render by nibroc rock-dapd7yz.png|Ultimate Emerl What if berserker emerl by nibroc rock-dapd6yg.png|Berserker Emerl Vector icon emerl by nibroc rock-d8pdylj.png Upgraded armour emerl by shanerumble-d4gh6u9.jpg|Super Emerl VGM's Emerl Poster.png Category:Allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Boyfriends Category:Transformations Category:Leaders Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Barney's Allies Category:Robots Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure of Heart Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Sonic's Adventures Team Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Power Rangers Category:Forgivers Category:Characters who can copy abilities Category:Rainbow Forces Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Heroic Creations Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team